Someone Like Her
by Dimples
Summary: Dan PoV after Piper chooses Leo over him, his decision to move on influnenced by the genie, and how he still loves her. Fourth in my songfic series. "Bombay Sapphires" by Stevie Nicks


Someone Like Her

"Bombay Sapphires" by Stevie Nicks

_You - beloved_

_Were to me - everything_

_That love stood for_

_To love one another for a while_

_Was enough_

           She's made her choice, and her choice isn't me. I always knew that something, or should I say some_one, was on her mind. I could feel it when she kissed me, when we made love, and it felt odd to be around her. But I always loved her. Always._

            I guess I should be happy for her. She found love, even though it's not mine. I don't know if I'll ever be able to understand why she chose him over me, and neither of them seem too eager to explain it to me. I tried confronting her, I tried to tell her that he's a phony, but she wouldn't listen. 

            "Dan, I know who Leo is…" That's what she said, right to my face. As if she wasn't holding the proof in her hands. She was in denial, I know it. She was too upset to think about what she was saying. I just wish that she knew what she was doing with him.

_It was all that I lived for_

_How can I go on without you_

_Can I go on - without you_

_I tell myself - this time_

_I'm going to have to_

_Move on_

            I see her every day, getting in or out of her car. Her hair is so long. I don't think I ever noticed how long and beautiful her hair was. I guess you start to notice those things when you miss them. The little things you took for granted. It was easy for me to run my fingers through it, and to pull it out of her face, revealing those deep brown eyes. No one had eyes like Piper. Full of life, mystery, chaos, romance, you could see everything in her eyes. They didn't hide anything, except the thing that tore us apart. 

            Her love for another man.

            I always knew that she had loved him once, but she kept reassuring me that it was over. I think I should have picked up on it sooner, and saved us all a lot of trouble. No one would have had their hearts broken, and everyone would have been happy. Everyone except me. No matter how much I try, I can't be mad at Piper for what she did. I love her more than anyone will ever know, and I don't know if I can get over her as easily as she's getting over me.

_It's like_

_Bombay sapphires_

_Hey I can take you higher_

_Whatever you desire_

_I can mend your heart _

            She was perfect for me, everything about her was perfect. Her deep brown eyes, that long hair, even that little scar on her eyebrow. It was perfect. I just… I can't imagine that there's another perfect someone out there for me. It would be like finding her clone out walking the streets, and I doubt there are any clones in downtown Portland. Did I mention I'm moving to Portland. I told her that I wanted to move on, but how can I move on from everything we had?

_It is green_

_It is aquamarine_

_It is colors I have never seen_

_I can see past you _

_To the white sand_

_            She waved at me today. Just as though we were the best of friends. How can I see that face and not remember all the wonderful hours we spent, just talking. The mornings we would lie in bed and watch each other pretend to sleep. But then I remember how she would leave, constantly leave, with another family emergency. The old "I have to save the day" excuse. She always used it. I saw the reluctance in her eyes, that glimpse of something that told her to stay, but family always won over. That's why I have to move on. If I don't, then I'll never be able to see the things in other people that I've been missing for the past few months. _

_It is blue_

_It is not about you_

_It is all true_

_You know who I am_

_The sea never changes, not really_

_It is the constant in my life_

_I always return here to the flash of those colors_

_Through every window_

_And into the night_

            It's time to move on. I realized that today. Out of the blue, I got a call from a place in Portland, someone wanted to hire me for a contracting job. Me, of all people. And Portland of all places. I guess it's a Godsend. A chance to get away and get on with my life. When I told Piper, she seemed happy for me. Or at least she happy that I was out of her way. Now she and Leo can make a million babies without me throwing myself at her when she walks past. I don't know if I'll ever forget her, in fact I know I won't. She was my first love, my first _real love. Now I just have to forget how she smelled, how she walked, and how she laughed. That was I won't fall in love with someone who's just like her._

_Here I am dramatic_

_Here I am not waiting_

_Here I am not listening _

_To the call of the wild_

_It's like Bombay Sapphires_

_I can take higher_

_Whatever you desire_

_I can mend your heart_

_I can mend your heart_


End file.
